Trix: Adventures of a UFO
__TOC__ Prologue 1 - Orientation Jast: Hello, class! Lita: Hi, daddy! Rayne: Hi, dad. Bruidic does not respond. He kicks the desk in front of him (Rayne) so that his seat tilts back. He then begins talking to Lita. Bruidic: Sup. Rayne does not like the fact that Bruidic is talking to his sister. Jeopardy: My dad is now scary. :( Roundill is searching for sand. Jast: Er... okay. Welcome to orientatio-BRUIDIC STOP THAT. Okay. How about we introduce ourselves? I'm your teacher. I teach archery and stuff. You go next, Jeopardy. Jeopardy: I'm Jeopardy? Bruidic: No one cares. Jast: BRUIDIC, DON'T MAKE ME GET MY ASSISTANT IN HERE. Bruidic: Do it, bitch. Jast: Nice knowing you. REVELIAN!!! Revelian: (warps in) Wut? Jast: (Points to Bruidic) Revelian: Gotcha. (Grabs Bruidic and warps off) Jast: ANYWAYS... Back to the introductions. Jeopardy, tell us what you like to do. Bleedot randomly launches from his seat and begins to dance. Jast: Er... you are...? Bleedot: Oh! Sorry. Is random dancing against the rules? I'm Bleedot, Hello! Jast: Well, hello! Everyone, this is Bleedot. He randomly dances. Jeopardy, take some time to think about what you like to do. Jast points to Azuria. Jast: And who are you? Azuria: I'm Azuria. You probably know my sister, Beezis. My family has problems. *sigh* But I guess this is alright. El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch.: VXX ULAANJ? Jast: I DID NOT CALL. Go back to your refrigerator. El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch. goes back to his refrigerator and eats a pelican. Jast: See kids, THIS is why we DO NOT experiment with artificial brain cell growth... Bleedot: So...What kind of classes will we be taking? Roundill: Sand Searching! Roundill starts to collect sand from Jast's boot. Boxill wakes up. Boxill: zzzZZZ... Oh?? Huh??? Oooh... Sorry, I was sleeping :P Roundill: ... Well, I am Roundill, and I don't know what I like. Azuria: Are you sure you don't like sand? Eclarious: Have I introduced myself? I am Eclarious. I like sports. Roundill: No, I like collecting sand for my sandball, but I can't find my ball right now, so I'll start over. Jast: No, there will be no sand-searching. We will have Art, Archery, History, and possibly more. Roundill: Awwww... Why do I have to learn history? I am history. Jast: Don't say that about yourself! Besides, you'll probably do really well on the class and you could fill us in on some details you may have witnessed. Lazro: *Pops head in through window* Lazro: Hi, have you seen my C0mp13t31y 4w35om3 H4x0r d15k? Lazro: Oh, there it is on Bruidic's desk, thanx!!!!!11!!!11!!!11!!!!!!1!!!!one!:)))) H4xr0: 0h, 4nd 0n3 m04r th1ng, why n07 d0 hi5t0ry 0f 54nd? (Oh, and one more thing, why not do history of sand?) Mischely: My Turn! Do not make me make a fight with me as I use my secret ability if you don't want be throttle by me! Jast: Uh... What...? I don't think that we have any problems with fighting here... Rayne: Dad, how come you aren't teaching all of the classes? Jast: I'm going to be out by the river doing some bargaining with... someone. How about you introduce yourself now? Rayne: I'm Rayne, and... uh... Jast isn't my dad. Jast: Well... it's a fact. I'm still your family guardian, though. Lita: Hey! I was supposed to say that! Jast: How about you go next, then? Lita: Hi! I'm Lita. I'm from a really big family! Jast: Okay then. Who's next? Or did I get everyone... oh! Jeopardy, back to you. Jeopardy: Hi, I'm Jeopardy. Sorry for any weird sounds I make when I eat, it's my liver graft. *rolls back* Poisonshot: Jeopardy's birthday is tomorrow, and he'll be getting a liver graft remplacement! Jeopardy: !!!!!! :D Jast: ... Alright. Fuzzy, go introduce yourself to the class. I need to leave! Jast runs out the door. Boxill: Who's Fuzzy? I know I am Boxill, and I like to help my dad... euhh... revive fossils. Lazro: *Bursts through door* Lazro: *Looks around hurriedly* Lazro: *Runs back into hallway* Lazro: JAST! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT... Poisonshot: Sorry. Fuzzy can introduce himself now, but he's in a hurry for something. Fuzzy: Hi! I'm Fuzzy. I'm very jumpy. I am a bacteria! Jeopardy: AHHH! BACTERIA! Poisonshot: Jeopardy, time to get your graft replacement! Jeopardy: *%#?*%#*(% -All of a sudden, Bleedot starts dancing like no one's fucking business. Prologue 2 - Archery Jast: Sorry I'm late, guys. Anyway, if any of you need a break, you can rest on that couch. But this isn't very tiring. Rayne: *Points at a bottle* What's that thing? Jast: Exactly what it says. Blue fluid. Rayne: Erm... but what is it? Jast: The school says I have to label all liquids, so I labelled it "blue fluid". It doesn't matter what it is. Lita: Can we just start already? Jast: Fine. Youngsnow: Hello, Mr. Jast! What we do now? Oh, and Fuzzy told me to tell you he's on a very special date. You already know Jeopardy is in the hospital for replacing his graft! Roundill: Start please! Boxill: Yeah, start! Jast: Lift your bows and straddle the line in front of you. Turn your head toward the targets. Do. NOT. Shoot. Roundill: Shoot? Jast: GOGBEAVERDAMNIT! NO! Roundill shoots anyway. Jast: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Lita: Daddy's angry... Jast: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Lazro: *Walks in with Trix* Lazro: Jast, this is your guest, Trix. Jast: Oh, hi. Lazro: I've commended Trix, so she can skip Kindergarten and go to Jr. Secondary. If she likes it here, she can stay, with your consent, of course. Lazro: ...Kids never change, do they? Jast: Eeh, okay. Trix, are you good at archery? Boxill: FUCKDAMN, I can't get my bow off the ground. Revelian: -Picks up and smashes over head- Boxill: GODAMNITSOBPOSMFAFFF!!!! Revelian: Raeg. XD Jast: Watch it, you two. As much as you like RAEG, Revelian, don't encourage it from students. El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch.: VXX ULAANJ? Revelian: NO. Go back to your incubator. El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch.: JCRN BFNR. TVN! *Goes to incubator and eats fetal residue* Revelian: -_-' Youngsnow: *Walks to Revelian* Excuse me? Um... I have this strange feeling for Misery... and I'm not sure how to bring it up... Revelian: Tough Skittles. She's a lesbian. Youngsnow: But I drank a growth potion! Poisonshot told me I was large enough for her now! Jast: POISONSHOT SAID WHAT AND YOU DRANK WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!? Revelian: Wow. 2X FACEPALM COMBO!! *Kicks Youngsnow into a hole in the wall. He lands next to Bruidic, who is chained to another wall.* Youngsnow: Who are you? Why are you here?? Bruidic: Listen, man... You've gotta get me out of here before IT gets back!! Youngsnow: It? Who is "It"? Bruidic: -Gulps- Aox: MISS ME? OH LOOK. WE'VE GOT ANOTHER GUEST. JOY! Bruidic/Youngsnow: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! -Back outside the wall- Trix: What do we do here? Jast: You shoot stuff. Trix: -.- Jast: Anyways... Ignore the screams coming from the wall. That's just.... the wall people. Trix: What's going on there, anyways? Jast: Torture for the bad kids. Trix: Lolwut? Jast: Want to find out? Trix: No?... El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch.: V- Jast: NO. FOR THE LAST TIME NO. LEAVE ME ALONE. REVELIAN!! Revelian: Gotcha. (Kicks ESTMRS,B through the floor. He lands in a garden sprinkler in Hell.) Jast: Urgh. Thanks. Silent: *is* Trix: Kewl, a bow. *picks up one* El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch.: VXX ULANNJ? Jast: How did you... UGH. Trix: Awesome! What do we shoot? You? :p Jast: ...YES. SHOOT THAT WEIRD FREAK. ESTMRS,B gets pounded with arrows. He walks calmly out of the room and eats Lazro's h4x0r disk. Lazro: DAMNIT! Trix: *chuckles* Heck, that disk was no good anyways. All it did was crash computers. Lazro: No, I once hacked a military base with that, and anyways, I have copies. Lazro: *Quickly DDoS's the school's security system* H4xr0: m3h. Lazro's Computer: Error. Access Denied to 'PetSchoolSecure'. XirtGirl2300: 0WN3D. WH0'5 73H H4X0R N0W??? Trix: *Ahem.* Just an example of what I can do. /:) Lazro: *Glares* Well, there are some things I can hack with a screwdriver, stamps, packing tape, and cardboard boxes. Lazro: *Takes out screwdriver* Lazro: *DISMANTLES TRIX'S COMPUTER* Lazro: No, wait, I have a better idea... Lazro: *OPENS HARD DRIVE* LAZRO: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Trix: Idiot. You can't dismantle me. Nobody can! Trix: AND CAN WE PLEASE GET GOING WITH THE CLASS?! Trix: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG! *fires 6 consecutive heat attacks* PetSchoolSecure: WARNING! CODE OLIVE INITIATED! PETS ARE PROHIBITED FROM ENTERING OR LEAVING THE BUILDING UNTIL AUTHORITIES ARRIVE. Lazro: ... Trix, I revoke your commendation. Lazro: I will be speaking with your owner, Gamelover, in a parent-teacher conference after Code Olive is over. Lazro: *walks out of classroom, sighing* Lazro: A teacher's work is never done... Trix: Wait! *storms out of room* Trix: Okay, you know what? I'll tell you the truth. Trix: I have a condition with my alcohol sac. When I was born, my owner checked me and found this serious trouble that cause my heat attacks to go crazy. I CAN'T HELP IT! Lazro: *Sighs* It's not your fire. In fact, that could be a battle advantage. It's the fact that you seem to be... well... Lazro: I can't find the word for it, but there's a certain quality of "readiness" that you have to have... Lazro: Oh yes... Lazro: It's called maturity. Lazro: I know that sounded mean, but it's natural for pets your age. Trix: No, I'm serious. My master told me about my condition, but he couldn't fix it. I nearly burnt his base down, and I think he's mad at me... I mean, he checked it himself, but he may be lying. Meanwhile... Bleedot: Are you going to teach us how to shoot arrows or what? El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegean Species, b/tch.: VXX U- Eclarious: FOR GOD'S SAKE, GO AWAY!!! *punches ESTMMRS,B into the next dimension, where he is tortured by terrible orange toaster people* Jast: *Panting* OKAY OKAY SHOOT SHOOT GO GO GO *Runs* ... Lazro: I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR CONDITION. Lazro: Sheesh. Trix: ... -Starts to get burning urge- Lazro: ... Trix, you ok...? Trix: *Grinning devilishly* Lazro: Oh lord. Trix: *Fires heat attacks and burns down a part of the class* Lazro: Oh crap! Revelian!! Revelian: *Warps in* Wut? Lazro: *Points to Trix, who is lighting ESTMMRS,B on fire* Revelian: So? It's that thing. Lazro: *2X Facepalm Combo!!* SHE'S BURNING DOWN THE ARCHERY CLASS. Revelian: Gotcha. (Grabs Trix and warps away) Lazro: Oh dear... Go easy on her, Revelian... In the torture room, which exists... Revelian: Aox! We've got another one. This one's a pyro. Aox: HM. GOOD. MORE GUESTS TO PLAY WITH. HAHAHAHA!!! Trix: W...What the heck are you?! Aox: AAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, BRAT!! Trix: *Gulps* Bruidic: Revelian, you crazy freak!! Get us out of here!!! Trix: Wait, Bruidic?? Youngsnow?! Youngsnow: He throws people he deems "bad" in here and has that blue thing torture us!! Trix: You MONSTER!! Revelian: I WILL NOT tolerate indecent brats in my vicinity!! Aox, proceed with your torture. Aox: WITH PLEASURE. MEHEHE. Revelian: Good... *Warps out* Lazro: *Runs to Revelian, in front of the gym* Huff... Huff... REVELIAN!! Revelian: What? Lazro: *Phew* Ok... Trix... isn't really... bad.... Revelian: What?! Lazro: Its a misunderstanding. She can't control her fire... Revelian: So I will for her. Problem? Lazro: Revelian, She doesn't deserve the torture! Revelian: Hah. I know who does and doesn't deserve the torture. Lazro: But she- Revelian: BUT NOTHING. She's LYING. I can tell. I can read pets like her like books. KID BOOKS. Lazro: ... She... wouldn't... Revelian: She would. And she did. And she's being punished. IF you want to try and save her, you've gotta talk to Aox. Just a fair warning... he doesn't listen well. You might get into a fight with him. And you won't win that fight. I can assure you. Mehehe. He isn't as strong as me, but he isn't terrible, either. Good luck... Mehehe! *Warps away* Lazro: Revelian... you... Meanwhile, again... Boxill finally takes the bow, shoots, and hits Lazro IN THE LEG.'' Lazro: MY LEG!! BOXILL!!! Boxill: Don't even say anything... Eclarious: Nice shot. -_- Lazro: *Realizes that the arrow is styrofoam, it was just moving quickly* Lazro: Boxill, come out here, into the hall... (Smacking noises, cries of pain) Boxill: GDSOBPOSMFAHFFF Rayne: Raeg. XD Lita: Rayne, NO!! El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch.: VXX ULAANJ? Eclarious: DAMNIT, HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE?! Jast: He's like that. And the only one who can get rid of him is Revelian. But he's too busy doing... whatever it is he's doing. Lita: Why? Jast: I don't know. It's none of my business. And if I talked about it, he'd be happy to throw me into the torture chamber. Prologue 3 - Hell on Ludus Trix: *dodges Aox's attacks* What the-! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! *flies around panicking* Trix (to Aox): You'll never get away with this! NEVER! Suddenly, Trix vanishes. Aox: HEY! WHERE'S MY VICTIM? *Begins to search for her* Aox: Meheheh... The only way out is hidden. And it needs DNA authority to open. Mehehehe. Trix is smashing at a door wildly. She hears an ominous breathing noise from behind. Trix: Huh?! *Turns around and sees nothing* She continues bashing on the door. The breathing noise happens again. Trix slowly turns around. She starts to scream, and as Aox rushes her, her screams get even louder. She then disappears, evidently discovering her ability to teleport... Aox: BAAAAH! REVELIAN!! Revelian: *Warps in* Yes? Aox: WE'VE GOT A FUCKING TELEPORTER. Revelian: Hmph. Fine. *Uses powers and causes her to warp right back in front of them. He then fires a ray that disables her teleport powers.* Trix: GAAH!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!! Aox: SILENCE! LET ME AT HER, REVELIAN! I WANT PAYBACK!! Revelian: Silence. You'll get your payback soon enough. As for YOU... *Grabs and drags by her head back to torture room and throws her in a latch-chair* YOU will get the "FINE" TREATMENT in your torture. MehehaAHAHA!! Trix: YOU'RE A FREAK! A FREAK!! Revelian: And you think anyone else will help you?! HAHAHA!!! They're all too scared of me to do anything! Jast, Zachary, you name it!! HAAHAHAHAHAHA!! AOX! Make sure you make her into a soulless shell of a body!! HAAHAHAHA!!!! Aox: OH BOY!! THE SOUL RIPPER! MY FAVORITE!! HEHEAHAHA!!! Trix silently cries. Chapter 1- Pilot Trix is sitting in a torture room, silently thinking of a way to escape. Revelian and Aox come back in. "Take the chains off and grab her. We've got to move her into the Soul Ripper," Revelian ordered. "YES SIR," Aox replied. They take the chains off Trix and she darts off. "DAMNIT!" Aox swore. "No problem. She can't escape anyways... We'll just wait for her to scramble into the room... Meheheh." Revelian merely says. "OH... AHAHAHA!" Aox laughs stereotypically. Meanwhile, Trix's parents Winxor and Becky are just returning home from the breeding center, bringing back a little baby Owen. Owen is a kind, good-natured boy, and is rather clever too. Owen: Mom, how far is it from home? Becky: We're almost there. *A minute later* Owen: Mom, just how far is almost? Becky: A few minutes' flying? *A few minutes of flying later* Owen: Still? Becky: Oh, quit whining! Our home's just on the left! And there they went. Safe and sound at their home. Owen: Wow, our home sure is cool! There's water, land, everything! Winxor: *chuckles* I gotta agree with that... Becky (looking around): Hey... Winxor, honey, where's Trix? Her classes should be over by now! Owen: Who's Trix? Winxor: Your big sis. Owen: I have a sister! Oh goody, I wanna play with her!!! Becky & Winxor: She's... not... here... The two UFOs started panicking. They asked every single pet around, but nobody saw them. Gamelover, their master, was not home. Owen, on the other hand, was just plain confused. Back at the torture room, Trix was still trying to run. Bang. She hit a wall. No doors or windows, rock solid wall. Slowly and mysteriously, Aox and Revelian cornered her. Revelian: Soul Ripper time. Heheheh. Before she knew it, Trix was knocked unconscious. Chapter 2- A Voice in the Dark Zachary: Well, I guess its time to clean the basement again. (humming) Do, do, do, la, hum, la, do. Unknown Voice: *screams* Zachary: What the helc? Ugh... I was going to go home and watch a new episode of that new show, but I guess I'll check it out. Now where did I put those keys? *Takes out keyring with about 78 keys on it.* This might take a while...﻿ Meanwhile: Lazro: *Bursts into torture room, holding the HAIRPIN* Lazro: Ugh, annoying glitch is annoying... HAIRPIN: *SPONTANEOUSLY TURNS INTO MACHINE GUN* LAZRO: YEAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ﻿LAZRO: OK, LET'S MAKE THIS HAPPEN! Some time later... Lazro: *Is bloodied, bruised, and generally PWNED* Lazro: *Falls to knees* Lazro: I'm struggling to hold on to what strength I have... Lazro: But I'm failing... Lazro: *Falls face-down, but still alive* -Revelian and Aox walk up to the scene- Revelian: What happened here? Aox: THIS GRIDMASK CAME CHARGING IN AND OPENED FIRE WITH A MACHINE GUN ON UNPROTOTYPED BLAUXOLM. THERE WERE SOME CASUALTIES, BUT A PROTOTYPED ONE RUSHED HIM AND TOOK HIM DOWN. Revelian: I see. Hmph, fool. Take his body somewhere. Aox: YES SIR. Lazro: *Raises head* Ahem, It was a hairpin, not a machine gun. Lazro: *Lifts HAIRPIN* See? Aox: -Grabs Hairpin and turns it into the machine gun he used- AND? NOW SHUT UP! -Knocks Lazro out- -WEIRD AND KINDA ANNOYING GLITCH HAPPENS AGAIN- HAIRPIN: *Disappears?* Aox: WHAT... THE FUCK. OH, FUCK IT. I GOTTA GET RID OF YOU. Interlude - Back at Archery Roundill is cleaning up the floor by collecting sand. Eclarious: Do you have just a natural obsession with sand or something? Roundill: I want it for my sand ball. Eclarious: What "sand ball"? Noises emanate from behind the wall. Lita: Wha...? Rayne: It's that weird room that no one is allowed to go into... Fuzzy: Yeah... What's in there anyways? Eclarious: There's a keyhole... Eclarious looks inside. A sickly eye stares back. Eclarious: WHAT THE FUCK?! SHIT!! Rayne: What did you see?? Eclarious: This weird... black eye... Lita: What's IN THERE?? Jast: GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR. Lita: But what's in- Jast: I SAID GET AWAY! Rayne: What is in that door?! We want to know. We hear screaming coming from inside, and Eclarious saw this weird monster looking at him through the door!! Jast: Kids... you don't want to know... Eclarious: Yes, we do!! What's happened to you?! You aren't nearly as lively as you were before!! Jast: ... I can't just keep them here, but if Revelian finds out I've been helping them escape... ... Alright. Field trip. Follow me, and DO. NOT. GET. SEPARATED. He opens the door. Chapter 3- The Right Key? Zachary: *trying keys* Hmm...no, maybe? no. AHA! Well, its the last one, so it must be it! *tries it, fails* WHAT THE HELC?! RAEG! Zachary: *kicks the door down* Well, I guess that works. *Walks in* Zachary: *walks up to soul ripper* What the heck is this thing? Is that Trix? Hey! Wake up! *Revelian and Aox walk in* Zachary: Ohai! Whats up Rev? Whoa... why are you hanging out with Aox? Revelian: *lunges with sword* Zachary: HEY! Not cool! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! Revelian: Exactly. Zachary: 0_0﻿ Trix: *groans* Uhh, what happened? Trix: Oh, uh, where am I? Trix: Holy crap, the Soul Ripper! Somebody help me!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zachary: Ack, I'll save you Trix!! Chapter 4- Blatant Earthbound Reference A Feeble Battle -Revelian and his associate approached!- Zachary Attacks! 120 damage to Revelian! Aox attacks! 420 damage to Zachary! Zachary uses: PSI Freeze Omega! 116 damage to Revelian! Revelian walks over and thumps you in the head! 1286 damage to Zachary! Zachary got hurt and collapsed... You lost the battle... Trix: NO!!!!!! You'll never get away with this, you maniacs! NEVER!!!!!! Revelian: Silence. Prepare the Soul Ripper! Aox: YES SIR. Zachary: NO!! -Fires lazer beam from sword(WTF)- -laser beam hits the Soul Ripper and destroys the containment processor- Revelian: Why...YOU... LETS GET FUCKING SERIOUS THEN, SHALL WE? (KAISERMODEGO) Chapter 5- If You Thought the Last Fight Was Hopeless... Revelian Attacks! You are one dead dragon. What will you do? Strife Defend PSI (Wut) Abscond <-- You abscond like no one's fucking business with Trix. You Win!! You got: A bitchy UFO! Trix is now in your party!! Meanwhile, at the pet school, an annoyed Gamelover paces down the hallways. Gamelover (muttering to self): Torture mechanisms at schools? This place has got to be more secure and organized. Gamelover: *sees sign pointing to Torture Room* Hmm. *walks over to his destination* Gamelover: Oh my! Why is the door knocked down? -Quietly like a mouse, Gamelover walks inside, eager to find out what happened. At a corner of the room, beside the broken Soul Ripper, stood Revelian and Aox. Gamelover listens to them, making sure they don't see him.- Aox: WHAT DO WE DO NOW!? Revelian: Find them, fucking idiot! Aox: YEAH, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LET THAT PUNY LITTLE PYRO GET FREE! C'MON, LETS GET OUT OF HERE. -Before Gamelover knew it, Revelian warped away, leaving Aox alone. The blue monster walked over to the exit. Gamelover, afraid to be seen, teleported away to his safe old base.- Aox: MEHEHEH. NICE TRY BEING SNEAKY, PERSON. MEHEHEHE!!!! -All of a sudden, an HA(NVIL)IRPIN falls DOWN on AOX (Not implying that he is damaged, just extremely annoyed)- HAIRPIN: *WEIRD AND KINDA ANNOYING GLITCH* H(ammer)AIRPIN: *BONKS HEAD* HAIRPIN: *Disappears?* Aox: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Revelian: -Warps in- What are you doing?! LOOK FOR THE ESCAPEES, YOU FOOL! Aox: A FREAKING ANVIL JUST HIT ME IN THE HEAD AND THEN VANISHED!! Revelian: Oh... I know what that is. The HAIRPIN. Aox: WHAT? THAT THING WE FOUND ON THAT GRIDMASK? Revelian: Exactly. It has the power to exert sheer randomness and cause any form of damage. HAIRPIN: -SNEAK ATTACK SWORD ON Revelian- Revelian: -Snatches HAIRPIN out of the air- Nice try. But you forget- I am wise in the ways of the random. HAIRPIN: -TRIES TO VANISH, BUT CAN'T- Revelian: And now, to put you into the ANTI-RANDOM BOX. There, you will be unable to do anything random. Or vanish. -Black box falls from the sky and hits Aox in the head- Aox: OWWW, WHAT THE FUCK!?! Revelian: -Throws HAIRPIN inside the box and seals it. There's a lot of smashing around, but it soon stops.- Revelian: There. And you're staying with me so nothing can happen for sure. NOW, GET BACK TO FINDING THE PRISONERS!! Aox: YES SIR... Chapter 6- Allies and Enemies -Zachary and Trix are running around the decrepit hallways, trying to find an exit. They see a blue figure struggling with a small leech-like thing. It grabs the leech off its face and throws it. Zachary winds up catching it in his arms.- Standard: HEY!! PRISONERS SPOTTED! ATTACKING!! Zachary: Oh crap! ???: Hey, don't worry! I'll help you deal with these big bullies!! Zachary: Huh, you?? Elte: First off, thanks for catching me! Second off, I'm Elte! The Blauxolm made me to help them take over, but I hate them and what they're doing! I'll help you deal with this jerk!! -FIGHT SCENE- 1 Standard- A Standard drew close!! Zachary Attacks! 242 damage to Standard! Trix fires a heat blast!! 120 damage to Standard! Elte latches on to Standard's face!! 92 damage to Standard, and Elte recovered 46 HP! Standard throws a punch! 97 damage to Trix! Zachary Uses: PSI Freeze! 450 Damage to Standard! Trix throws a Fire Ball! 200 damage to Standard! The Standard died in a pool of its own blood! You Win!! -Scene Over Zachary: Not so invincible now, huh?! Trix: Wow, that was... easy. Elte: Those are just Standards... they get worse... Trust me... Zachary: And why should we?? You're one of them!! Elte: Hah. I wish. I was a rejected Prototype failure... Zachary: Prototype Failure? Elte: Yeah... There was an older process for Prototyping... It was horrible. I was one of those that tried it. And... this is what's left. It's not horrible, though. Zachary: So you hate the Blauxolm because they rejected you? Elte: Exactly. I want PAYBACK for what they've done to me. Come on, we've gotta get out before reinforcements show up. -The trio wander around the maze, untill they find a manhole leading into an underground tunnel- Zachary: So where does this go...? Elte: Not sure... Trix: Well, we aren't going anywhere else! -They go down- Trix: Bleeegh! This place stinks. Elte: Ya think? -They soon find a ladder going up.- Zachary: I SEE DAYLIGHT!! -They climb up into a walled plaza.- Zachary: -FACEPALM- Trix: Wait... listen... I hear some noises... Elte: WATCH YOUR BACKS!! -A Blauxolm Bat swoops down and slashes Zachary with its wings!!- ZX: What the heck?! Elte: We've got bats!! Watch out!!! -BATTLE SCENE- 3 Blauxolm Bats- Blauxolm Bat and its cohorts attacked!! Zachary Attacks! 359 damage to Blauxolm Bat 1! Trix used a Heat Blast! 129 damage to Blauxolm Bat 1! 140 damage to Blauxolm Bat 2! 123 damage to Blauxolm Bat 3! Blauxolm Bat 1 blew up in a bloody explosion! Elte fired a drain beam! 249 damage to Blauxolm Bat 3! Recovered 249 HP! Blauxolm Bat 2 bit Trix! 76 damage to Trix! Blauxolm Bat 3 flew up! Zachary attacks! 293 damage to Blauxolm Bat 2! Blauxolm Bat 2 blew up in a bloody explosion! Trix and Elte do not attack. Blauxolm Bat 3 swooped down and attacked Zachary! 120 damage to Zachary! Zachary attacks! 265 damage to Blauxolm Bat 3! Trix fires a Fire Ball! 304 damage to Blauxolm Bat 3! Blauxolm Bat 3 blew up in a bloody explosion! You Win!! Chapter 7- More Enemies and a Secret Tunnel Zachary: Phew!! This is getting old!! Meanwhile, in another part of the maze... Lazro: Nope. I've been this way before. I'm sure of it. Lazro: *Picks up Hairpin* Lazro: ... HAIRPIN: *Is hairpin* Lazro: ...Dang. Just a plain old hairpin. Revelian must of taken the real one... If he did... Oh... Crap. Wait... Oh crap, a Standard saw me! What do I do what do I do?!! -Finds a lead pipe- COME ON!! -BATTLE SCENE- 1 Standard!! A Standard approached!! Lazro attacks! 103 damage to the Standard!! Standard throws a punch!! 132 damage to Lazro!! Lazro does a combo attack! Two hits!! 250 damage to the Standard!! Standard snaps with his giant teeth!! 294 damage to Lazro!! Lazro puts all his power behind his attack!! SMAAAAAAAASH!!! 792 damage to the Standard! The Standard died in a pool of its own blood! You Win!! Lazro: Rggh, that thing hurt me good... Gotta find something to heal myself with... *Staggers off* Lazro: *Finds box with heart symbol on it* Lazro: *Opens box* Box: *Is a block, stupid* Lazro: ... Lazro: *Kicks box block, keeps moving* Lazro: *Finds a strange, open manhole.* BLEEH! It stinks in here!! But it's the only place I haven't seen yet, sooo... *Goes inside* Lazro: *Climbs out* Zachary? Trix?! ...Some weird blue thing?? Zachary: Lazro?! Is that you?? Yeesh, man! You look beat up!! Lazro: Yeah, well, fighting a Standard with a lead pipe isn't really good, now is it?! Zachary: *Uses healing spell* Lazro: Ahh, that's better. So where are we? Zachary: Some plaza. There's a door on the other side. Oh, and this blue thing is Elte, a failed prototype who wants to help us. Lazro: I see. *Fixes cracked glasses* Anyways, we should keep moving. We've gotta find a way to escape! Zachary: Alright. *The four go to the door on the other side of the.... floor. Before they get to open it, however, it smashes open. Two Standards and a Blauxolm Interceptor come out.* Lazro: You can't be serious! What's that squid looking thing?! Elte: That's an Interceptor... Those things are nasty! Watch out!! Lazro: Great. Chapter 8- Mini-Boss and More Mazes -BATTLE SCENE- Two Standards and a Blauxolm Interceptor!!- Blauxolm Interceptor and its cohorts approach!! Lazro uses his HAir...Oh yeah. Nevermind. HAir... Oh yeah. Nevermind. Does no damage! Zachary uses: PSI Fire!! 203 damage to Standard 1! 123 damage to Blauxolm Interceptor! 230 damage to Standard 2!! Trix begins charging her fire!! Elte fires a drain beam at Blauxolm Interceptor! Just barely missed!! Standard 1 throws a punch! 93 damage to Zachary! Standard 2 throws a punch!! 102 damage to Zachary! Blauxolm Interceptor charges at Zachary!! Just barely avoided it!! Lazro puts all his strength behind his attack! 403 damage to Blauxolm Interceptor!! Zachary uses PSI Fire!! 204 damage to Standard 1! 102 damage to Blauxolm Interceptor!! 210 damage to Standard 2!! Trix unleashes an extremely powerful heat wave!!! 703 damage to Standard 1! 304 damage to Blauxolm Interceptor!! 832 damage to Standard 2!! Standard 1 died in a pool of his own blood! Standard 2 died in a pool of his own blood! Elte bites at Blauxolm Interceptor! 45 damage to Blauxolm Interceptor!! Blauxolm Interceptor grabs and begins to strangle Zachary!!! Lazro attacks!! SMAAASH!! 504 damage to Blauxolm Interceptor! The top of Blauxolm Interceptor's head exploded in a mess of blue blood! You Win!!! Lazro: This will probably gross all of you out, but here I go... Lazro: *TEARS FEMUR FROM STANDARD 1'S LEG* Lazro: *Cleans off, gives a few test swings* Lazro: Hey, It's not bad... Lazro: *Puts Lead Pipe in inventory* Lazro has obtained a new weapon: Standard Femur!! AT + 8, DF + 6- Meanwhile, Gamelover is at his office, rummaging through a bunch of files. As he tries to find what he needs, his assistant Caplan walks in. Caplan: Ohai, master! Didn't realize you're home. Gamelover: *muttering, not paying much attention to him* That's great... Caplan: Anyways, I took out the trash and everything like you told me to... Gamelover: That's great... Caplan: So, what should I do now? No reply. Caplan: *Goes closer* Hellooooooooo?................... Gamelover: -looks up and sighs deeply- Cappy, so I heard recently about torture mechanism being in the Pet School. Do you know about it? Caplan: Yeh, sure! The Torture Room is a room in the Pet School to torture terr-ibly misbehaving students. It's ran by Revelian, with Aox as his main weapon. An additional component is include the Soul Ripper, which--- Gamelover: Wai-wai-wai-wai-Wait. Revelian? Aox? Soul Ripper? Why the hell would they have that in a school?!?! Caplan: Jeez, I don't know. As I was saying, I also know that there's one and only one subject that's been through it as of now. I'm not sure who it is, but I heard it's an UFO of some sort. Gamelover: U...F...O? Caplan: Yup. Gamelover: Um Caplan, could you get me a list of all UFOs enrolled at Pet School? A few minutes later, Caplan returns. Caplan: Well, according to the Pet School list of students, there are only 2 UFOs enrolled as of now. There's Jaquib, belonging to Poisonshot, and Trix, belonging to you. Gamelover: T-t-t-t-t-t-t-rix? Hearing this, Gamelover slams his office work on the desk and stands up. He grabs a handgun and begins to leave. Caplan: M-master!! What are you doing?! Gamelover: I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Caplan: B-be careful Master... They don't take too kindly to intruders down there... Gamelover: That's no problem. *reloads handgun and grabs a bunch of clips* -Back at the Torture Area- Zachary: Well, we've got long winding hallways that loop around way too freaking much!! Elte, you sure you've never been here before?? Elte: Not at all... Lazro: Dang. We've gotta find some sort of exit. Hey, what's that...?? Where Lazro was talking about, there is a giant door. It says "DANGER: HIGH RANKING PERSONNEL ONLY!!" Trix: I think that might be where Revelian is!! Come on, lets get in there!!! Trix goes over to the door and blows it open with her fire attack. The four walk... outside. They are in another walled area, but with a see-through ceiling. They have wound up on top of a giant mountain. Lazro: Woah... Where are we?! Zachary: I think we're out!!! *Gang starts going down the trail* We're out, we're free... Hopefully this wall will open up to freedom, and not another creepy ass *Giant, decrepit looking building appears over a hill* GOD DAMNIT!! GOD DAMNIT!!! Lazro: Can't you just fly over the wall?? Zachary: Not a bad idea. But I would leave you guys... Lazro: Just fly over and see if you can get help!! Zachary: Ok... *Flies over the wall, only to get knocked to the ground by an unknown force* He has a freaking forcefield over the ceiling!! UGH!! Looks like we only have one place to go... Trix: We're gonna die, aren't we? Chapter 9- Malebolge Lazro: ... Whatever "Malebolge" means, I've got an idea. Lazro: *Puts LEAD PIPE on STANDARD FEMUR* Lazro created the LEAD FEMUR! Accuracy has been increased!! Lazro: So, what is this place? Zachary: I don't know, but it looks even worse then the last area... And that's saying something!! The group hears plenty of growling noises. Trix: What are those noises?? Elte: Keep your guard up... The gang starts to wander around. Blue blood smears the wall in many areas, and operating tables are covered with sheets. Zachary: A... hospital?? Lazro: It feels more sinister then that... Meanwhile, in a room on the bottom floor... Aox: SIR, THEY HAVE REACHED THE FAILURE CONTAINMENT CENTER!! Revelian: Fine. Release them. Let the failures have a use. Meheheh. *Presses a red button* Meanwhile, Gamelover has finally entered the Torture chamber after spending some time looking for it. He immediately heads for the tunnel into the plaza. After going through the walled area, he winds up in the containment center. Gamelover: What the hell is wrong with this place!? All of a sudden, a Blauxolm Slugger comes out from a crawlspace! It sees Gamelover and attacks!!! Gamelover: What... the... hell...!?! -BATTLE SCENE- 1 Blauxolm Slugger!!- The Blauxolm Slugger creeps towards you!! Gamelover attacks! 493 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger!! Blauxolm Slugger got closer!!! Gamelover attacks! 349 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger!! Blauxolm Slugger smashes with its head! 321 damage to Gamelover!! Gamelover backs up and attacks!! 549 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger!! The Blauxolm Slugger smashes with its head! 133 damage to Gamelover!! Gamelover uses a hidden medkit! He recovers 400 HP! Blauxolm Slugger got closer!! Gamelover attacks! CRITICAL HIT!!! 1,134 damage ot the Blauxolm Slugger! The Blauxolm Slugger smashes with its head!! 423 damage to Gamelover!! Gamelover attacks! 434 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger! The Blauxolm Slugger's head exploded, and it keeled over after squirming!! You Win!!! Back at the... place... Lazro: ... Lazro: I got a weird feeling... Lazro: ...Like something big's about to happen... Lazro: *Looks around, shivers* Lazro: ...! Lazro: *Turns slowly* -SMASH!- Zachary: Huh?! -SMASH! SMASH SMASH!!!- All of a sudden, a Blauxolm Goliath smashes through a wall!! It charges at the gang!!! -BATTLE SCENE- 1 Blauxolm Goliath!!- Zachary Attacks!! 492 damage to the Blauxolm Goliath! Trix uses a fire Ball! Woah! The Blauxolm Goliath was knocked off its feet! Fire seems to be its weakness!! 943 damage to the Blauxolm Goliath! Elte fires a drain beam! 546 damage to the Blauxolm Goliath! Recovered 546 damage! Lazro attacks! 672 damage to the Blauxolm Goliath! The Blauxolm Goliath throws a punch! 531 damage to Trix!! Zachary uses PSI Fire! 732 damage to Blauxolm Goliath! Trix uses a Fire Ball! Blauxolm Goliath dodges!! Elte fires a Drain Beam! Just missed!! Lazro put all his strength behind his attack! SMAAAASH!! 1,329 damage to Blauxolm Goliath!! The Blauxolm Goliath suddenly jumps forward and uses a SQUATO SMASH on Zachary!! 872 damage to Zachary!! Zachary attacks! 423 damage to Blauxolm Goliath! The Blauxolm Goliath clutches his chest as blood spews out of his mouth! He falls face forward and dies!! You Win!!! Lazro: *Tears Blauxolm Goliath femur from leg, replaces Standard Femur* Lazro made the Lead Goliath! +9 Attack Zachary: Phew... That was a fight... Huff, huff, lets keep moving... The gang continues to wander around the facility. They soon find a room with a "danger" sign on it. Lazro: Well, let's go in. They will regret doing so. Interlude - Not-So-Threatening Blauxolm Roundill has wandered off from the rest of the group a while ago. Roundill: What a weird class... Roundill goes outside and collects sand from the sandbox. He walks out to the playground and stares at the imposing figure near the sandbox. Roundill: Oh my... Squato: HELLO. YOU WANT SIT? Roundill: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Squato: ... ME SHOULD SIGN UP FOR BEAUTY CLASS? Roundill runs inside and goes into the computer lab and hides in the closet, which is really Jast's secret room. Roundill: What is this place? The door swings open, and he lets out a startled scream. Jast: Roundill! It's okay, it's just me. Are you okay? Roundill: I guess? Jast: I told you not to wander off! There's monsters here. Revelian called them "Blauxolm" or something, and they're DANGEROUS. We need to stay together. Are you hurt? Roundill: I got scared by a big monster and tripped. Jast: Jeez... were you followed?! Whatever. We need to get back to the others. STAY CLOSE. Jast guides Roundill back to the others. Jast: Hmm. If I'm going to go in this "Torture Area" alone, I may need backup. Heck, the only reason I got out of it with the kids was because I threatened the Blauxolm with some cool yo-yo tricks. Revelian has probably already told them that it's a bunch of bullshmit and that there's nothing to fear. Do I take one of my pets or... Squato... He'd make a good partner. But, how? How do I turn such a nice guy into a fighter? ........ Simple- I don't. I simply teach him commands, so he can still have his nice....ness. And when it's all over, I can simply drain his brain of the knowledge about it! GENIUS, I TELL YOU!! Jast goes to the Playground where Squato continues his...squats. Squato: MASTER JASTER! HUG!! *Gives Jast a bear hug and nearly breaks his spine* Jast: DOWN SQUATO, DOWN!! Squato puts him down. Some time later, Jast has successfully taught Squato many commands. He remains as nice as before. He takes him to a part of the Torture Area wall and has Squato break it down... Chapter 10- The Book As the dead Blauxolm Slugger lays there, Gamelover finds an odd object sticking behind it. Curious, he went over and picked it up. It was a book. Gamelover: What the... The book was stained with blood, but he could barely make out the book's title. Gamelover: Revelian's... og... od Mou... Huh..? Gamelover: Woah. This I'm keeping... Gamelover: Ah well, better keep moving... Where's my shield? -rummages through pocket- Oh crap, I forgot it at home! Just as he finishes talking, two Blauxolm Sluggers approach. Gamelover: Oh double crap! -BATTLE SCENE (yes, again)- 2 Blauxolm Sluggers!!- Blauxolm Slugger and its cohort approach!! Gamelover attacks! 396 damage to Blauxolm Slugger 1!! Blauxolm Slugger 2 gets closer! Blauxolm Slugger 1 smashes with its head! Gamelover dodges. Blauxolm Slugger 2 gets even closer. Gamelover backs away and attacks. 594 damage to Blauxolm Slugger 2. Gamelover: Hmm, it seems outranging is rather useful against these guys. Blauxolm Slugger 1 and 2 get closer. Gamelover fires a MEGAEXPLOSION. 769 damage to both Blauxolm Sluggers. Blauxolm Slugger 1 and 2 get even closer. Gamelover attacks. 689 damage to Blauxolm Slugger 1. Blauxolm Slugger 1 smashes with its head! 489 damage to Gamelover. Gamelover: Ow, you idiot! Blauxolm Slugger 2 smashes with its head! 512 damage to Gamelover. Gamelover got hurt and collapsed... Gamelover lost the battle... Aox walks inside. With him are 2 Standards and 2 Blauxolm Goliaths. Aox: HAHAHAHA!! IT'S YOU! THE GRIDMASK THAT ESCAPED BEFORE!! Gamelover: You... knew about... me?? Aox: HAHAHAHHA! OF COURSE! YOU THINK REVELIAN WOULD MAKE IT TO WHERE I WAS AS SENSELESS AS... WELL... YOU?! HAHAHAHAH!!!! NOW THEN. ITS TIME TO EXECUTE YOU AND GET YOU OUT OF THE WAY!! Gamelover: Damn... All of a sudden... SMAASH!!! A giant blue figure smashes through the wall! It smashes its arms down and causes all of the enemies (Except Aox) to fly back!! It then flies forward and punches Aox in the face, sending him flying down the hallway!! Gamelover: What... the hell...?? The giant blue figure then picks him up. It looks him up and down. Jast: Friend, Squato. Squato: FRIEND!! *Gives Gamelover a big hug* Gamelover: OWOWOW!!! WHAT THE HECK?! *Squato lets go, and Gamelover falls to the ground* A figure comes from where Squato smashed the wall. He walks over to Gamelover. Gamelover: ... Jast...?? -Passes out- Jast: Oh shmit. Bahh, why did he come here?! Didn't he know how dangerous it was?! Hmph! Chapter 11- Twisted The gang goes inside, only to see dozens of mutilated Blauxolm standing around. Some are twisted and mangled beyong belief, while others are merely warped or bent. Zachary: Where... are we?! Elte: ...The failed prototype center... Lazro: You knew?! Elte: Yes, but I'd expected we'd get out by now... Trix: So... What are these.... things?! All of a sudden, four Blauxolm Failures attack!! Zachary: Heads up! Some are rushing us!! -BATTLE SCENE- 4 different Blauxolm Failues!!- The Blauxolm Failues draw close, twitching violently. Zachary Attacks! Blauxolm Failure 2 dodged!! Trix used a heat blast!! 132 damage to Blauxolm Failure 1! 23 damage to Blauxolm Failure 2! It didn't affect Blauxolm Failure 3! 129 damage to Blauxolm Failure 4!! Lazro attacks! 432 damage to Blauxolm Failure 1! Elte fires a drain beam! 342 damage to Blauxolm Failure 1! Blauxolm Failure 1 fires a glob of acid from its... mouth...! 431 damage to Zachary! Blauxolm Failure 2 slings itself like a whip! 121 damage to Trix! Blauxolm Failure 3 twitches. Blauxolm Failure 4 extended its neck and chomped! 210 damage to Lazro! Zachary Attacks! 432 damage to Blauxolm Failure 1! Trix began charging up her fire!! Elte fired a drain beam! 742 damage to Blauxolm Failure 4! Lazro swung wildly!! 504 damage to Blauxolm Failure 2! (IT HIT?!) Blauxolm Failure 2 SNOP'd into pieces like a twig!! Blauxolm Failure 1 twitched. Blauxolm Failure 3 all of a sudden had a massive seizure-like fit!! 201 damage to Zachary! 293 damage to Trix! Elte barely dodged! Lazro barely dodged!! Blauxolm Failure 4 extended its neck and chomped! 301 damage to Elte!! Zachary Attacks! SMAASH!! 1,234 damage to Blauxolm Failure 1! Blauxolm Failure 1's head section blew up in blood, and the remaining flayed skin fell flat! Trix unleashed her fire!! 102 damage to Blauxolm Failure 3! 903 damage to Blauxolm Failure 4!! Lazro put all his power behind his attack! 192 damage to Blauxolm Failure 3!! Elte fired a drain beam! 602 damage to Blauxolm Failure 4! Blauxolm Failure 4's head snapped off from its neck, and the body fell limp!! Blauxolm Failure 3 twitched. Zachary Attacks! 92 damage to Blauxolm Failure 3! Trix uses a Fire Ball! 132 damage to Blauxolm Failure 3! Blauxolm Failure had a massive seizure-fit, and blew up into bloody giblets!! You Win!! Lazro: ... Why? Lazro: Why do they make these, and then make them failures? Lazro: And some are not the failures that they are deemed to be... Lazro: *Stares at an Blauxolm Failure, while the Blauxolm Failure twitches* Lazro: *Sighs* The world is inconvenient... Another Blauxolm Failure begins to crawl towards him. It is missing the lower half of its body, and only has 1 hand. Its face is twisted and mangled, with its teeth purposely enlarged to attempt to make it more threatening. All it seemed to do was make it impossible for it to open its mouth. It raises its one hand to Lazro, almost pleading with him to kill it and put it out of its misery. Lazro: *Looks down, sighs* Lazro: ...Are you sure you want me to do this?... The Blauxolm Failure looks pretty damn sure. Lazro: ...If it will put you out of your misery... *Takes weapon and smashes it down on the Failure's head, busting it apart immediately, giving it a rather painless death. A blue spirit comes out of it.* Spirit: Thank....you... But, all of a sudden, the spirit starts to get pulled!! It flies into the mouth... Of Aox!! Zachary: You!! Aox: HAHAHAH!!! INDEED. QUITE A DELICIOUS SOUL, DESPITE THE FACT IT'S A TOTAL FAILURE!! HAHAHAHA!!! Lazro: You... FREAK!!! Aox: WELL, I'D LOVE TO KILL YOU NOW, BUT I THINK I'LL LET THIS DO THE JOB! HAVE FUN!! AHAHAHAHA!!! -Aox warps off, and a giant, blue mass makes its way in the room.- Trix: What the heck is that thing!?! Elte: The tanks of the Blauxolm. Blauxolm Masses. They can spawn Blauxolm Sluggers... Zachary: And what are those?! Elte: Their babies. Chapter 12- Ugly Blue Whore -'''BOSS BATTLE- 1 Blauxolm Mass!!- The Blauxolm Mass draws near! Zachary used PSI Freeze!! 402 damage to the Blauxolm Mass! Trix began to charge her fire! Lazro put forth all his strength behind his attack! SMAAAASH!! 2,023 damage to the Blauxolm Mass!! Elte does something... strange. The Blauxolm Mass shook, and a Blauxolm Slugger came from its top!! Zachary used PSI Freeze! 563 damage to the Blauxolm Mass! It became frozen!! Trix let loose her Fire blast!! 923 damage to the Blauxolm Mass! 1,230 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger! Lazro attacks!! 923 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger! Elte began to shake. The Blauxolm Mass is frozen! It cannot move! The Blauxolm Slugger smashes with its head! 203 damage to Trix! Zachary used PSI Freeze! 503 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger! The Blauxolm Slugger's head exploded, and it keeled over after squirming! Trix used a Fire Ball! 604 damage to the Blauxolm Mass! Lazro began to build up his rage! Attack increased! Elte continued to shake violently!! The Blauxolm Mass thawed out! The Blauxolm Mass shook, making another Blauxolm Slugger! Zachary used PSI Freeze! 706 damage to the Blauxolm Mass! Trix used a Fire Ball! 504 damage to the Blauxolm Mass! Lazro charged at the Blauxolm Mass and swung wildly!! SMAAAASH!! 3,203 damage to the Blauxolm Mass!! Elte began to transform!! She became... a Blauxolm Goliath!?! Elte threw a punch! 2,302 damage to the Blauxolm Mass!! The Blauxolm Mass shook, and a Blauxolm Slugger came from its top!! Zachary attacks! SMAAASH! 3,291 damage to the Blauxolm Mass! Trix uses a fireball! 429 damage to the Blauxolm Mass! The Blauxolm Mass shook, and suddenly, its top half exploded in a gory blue firework show!! A malformed Blauxolm Slugger...fetus... lands next to its bottom! Lazro attacks! 1,302 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger! Elte suddenly jumped and used SQUATO SMASH!! 4.302 damage to the Blauxolm Slugger!! The Blauxolm Slugger's head exploded, and it keeled over after squirming! You Win!!! Zachary: Phew! That was quite a distraction! We need to hurry up and find out where Revelian and Aox went. Trix: Hey! There's something over there in the hallway. Lazro: I sure hope its not more Blauxolm carp. Zachary: Wait, I've felt this feeling before... Lazro: Your phone is vibrating. Zachary: Really? I didn't think I would get coverage here. *takes out phone* Yello! this is probably a bad time. Voice: Dude, Look around the corner. No! The other one! Zachary: Oh! You're here? Jast: Yeah, come over here. Chapter 13- Forget Me? Jast has casted a healing spell science on Gamelover. He silently waits for him to wake up. Gamelover: *Wakes up* Huh...? Where am I...?? Jast: Pretty much Hell on Ludus, why? Gamelover: The torture area... I forgot... Jast: Yeah. Squato and I just barely saved you from getting executed by Aox. Gamelover: That... purple one... He's stronger then the rest... Jast: No shmit, sherlock. That's the Prototyped Standard- AKA Invincible. Squato managed to make him fly through a wall, though. If you're feeling better, we should go. Gamelover: How did you get an Blauxolm Goliath on your side, anyways? Jast: This is a genetically-modified Goliath. Named Squato! :P Gamelover: ... Okay. Let's go... We'll see where that hole leads. Hopefully to Revelian and Aox. Jast: ... Yeah... Squato, We're going. Squato was a few feet away, exercising. As usual. He quicky ran over to join the three. Jast: Hold on, let me make a call. *beep beep beep* Later... Zachary: Reunion WOOT! Jast: Alright, now where are they? Jast JOINED YOUR PARTY! SQUATO JOINED YOUR PARTY! GAMELOVER JOINED YOUR PARTY! Zachary: Now we're a full... 7 people. Wow. We're going to pwn these blue freaks. Now lets get moving!! The party then wanders around the facility. They find a large elevator... Guarded by 3 Blauxolm Goliaths. Jast: Let Squato deal with them. SQUATO! ENEMIES! ELEVATOR!!! Squato roars and jumps at them. Chapter 14- Squato's Owning Rampage -FIGHT SCENE- Squato VS 3 Blauxolm Goliaths!! Squato threw a punch! 5,403 damage to Blauxolm Goliath 1! Blauxolm Goliath 1's head was sent flying off! (Special Squato Death (SSD)) Blauxolm Goliath 2 threw a punch! 104 damage to Squato! Squato threw a punch! 6,230 damage to Blauxolm Goliath 2! Blauxolm Goliath 2 was sent flying through the roof! (SSD) Blauxolm Goliath 3 began to shake and tremble!! Squato suddenly jumped forward and used his SQUATO SMASH!!!!!! 14,302 damage to Blauxolm Goliath 3!!! Blauxolm Goliath 3 became a bloody blue pancake! (SSD) You Win!! Zachary: WOW. Jast: He's strong.... but not as strong as Rev. He will still need our help if we do fight him. Zachary: Oh man...Alright. I have a feeling that this leads to somewhere important. Is everybody ready to go? Jast: I guess Squato: SQUATO! Lazro: Yeah. Gamelover: Let's go! Elte: Alright! Trix: Lets do it! Zachary: Now, how do we all cram into, oh never mind, there are two. Chapter 15- Decent Into Chaos The elevators slowly descend into an unknown area, with our heroes inside, awaiting whatever confronts them next. The elevator doors open slowly. Zachary: Now, what is this? Revelian: Did you miss me?﻿ Zachary: Revelian!! Revelian: I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some very important business to attend to. Aox, destroy them. Aox warps in. He laughs. Squato suddenly jumps in front!! Squato: You go!! I deal with big meanie!!! Jast: No way!! This thing is horribly strong!!! Squato: I keep it busy!! You chase dark bully!!! Jast: .... Ok, but you be careful, you hear?! You're the best of my creations!! Squato: GO!! Revelian Warps off, and the gang run off down the hallway. Aox: SO, WE HAVE THIS HAPPY LITTLE FREAK HERE TO FIGHT ME?! BAAH! I'LL JUST KILL YOU AND BE RID OF YOU!!! Meanwhile... Zachary: Huff... huff... How long is this hallway?! Jast: My feet hurt... Elte: I can't feel my legs... Oh well, I can turn into a Blauxolm Bat. (Does so) Lazro: Lucky!! Trix: Stop whining. Gamelover: JUST KEEP GOING!! They soom come apon a giant door. There is a riddle written in red. It says: "List the 6 colours of Emotion." Zachary: Wat. Chapter 16- The Riddle Jast: Wow. Tough riddle. Lazro: Yeah, What the heck are the colors of emotion? Zachary: Six of them....colors...the names...LIGHTBULB! Red, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, Pink! A picture of a middle finger appears, saying "Wrong. Problem?" Jast: I really don't think that was right. ﻿Zachary: The colors of emotion... What the heck...?!?! Jast: Anyone got a portable laptop? Lazro: Oh come on, it must have something to do with Revelian... Think!! Gamelover: ... Doesn't that one pet of Revelian's have six kids? Zachary: Wait... Of course!! Veyron's six children are all named after emotions!! Sort of... Jast: Six?!!! Also, this sounds way too much like a shot in the dark. Zachary: Yeah, she just had another baby recently. I run the breeding center, after all - I should know this sort of thing. As for the other thing, we're pretty short on ideas, so we might as well try. Alright, here we go... Red, green, blue, black, white, and pink! The door suddenly starts to open. Zachary: YESS!!! They all begin to enter through the doorway. While doing this, Zachary proceeds to punch the wrong answer LED and breaks it. It stops laughing. Chapter 17- The Master Room Zachary: Alright, no more running. The gig's up, Revelian. Revelian is standing on a large platform. To his left, a giant blue machine constantly flashes, making an ominous noise. Zachary: What the heck is that?! Revelian: The core that contains all the souls we have harvested so far... I will combine myself with this machine, and destroy you as an example!! Zachary: Wow, overkill much?! Revelian: Hmm hmm hmm... Fine... Do you know what this is? *Turns and holds a large, yellow object with a black eye in it* Zachary: ... Revelian: This is a personal capsule I have that contains all of my KAISER power, in case I need it. And do you know what this is? *Holds up a blue object of the same size, this one with two black eyes and something that looks like teeth* Zachary: ... Revelian: This is a personal capsule I have that contains all of the power of the Blauxolm I have obtained so far. And when I combine them... *Attaches them together and activates* Zachary: We become tee-totally screwed. Jast: You got that right. Revelian has transformed. He has gotten substantially taller, almost 7 feet tall. His cloak is now a dark blue. His eye is now reverse-coloured (Pupil is white, eye is black). His mask is gone- in its place are giant, sharp fangs. His sword is also larger and covered with jagged teeth-like-spikes on it. Revelian: THIS IS TRUE POWER!! NOW... FIGHT ME!! -BOSS BATTLE: Revelian!!!- Revelian is ready for battle! Lazro is silently strategizing... Lazro put all his power in his attack! SMAASH!!! 1 damage to Revelian! Lazro: ...Dang. Zachary Attacks! 593 damage to Revelian!! Trix used a Fire Ball! It had no effect!! Gamelover attacks!! CRITICAL HIT!!! 930 damage to Revelian!! Jast fired an Aura Bolt!! 739 damage to Revelian!! Elte transformed into a Blauxolm Goliath! Elte throws a punch! 932 damage to Revelian!! Revelian warps to Zachary, knocks him into the air, and does a kick that sends him flying!! 730 damage to Zachary!!! Meanwhile, Aox and Squato have been going at it a good while. They both have injuries, but Squato has suffered the worst of it. Aox walks towards him and picks him up with one hand, about to throw him in the lava below. Aox: AND NOW... TO BE RID OF YOU!! But, all of a sudden, Squato grabs him, jerks free, and throws him in the lava!!! Aox flails around in it, screaming, and finally reaches only a single hand out. It turns into a middle finger as it sinks inside the lava. Squato merely sighs and falls down on the ground, really tired. Back at the Master Room... Zachary: OUCH! Thats like... more than 3/4 of my HP! Take This! Zachary Raegfully sword slashes! SMAAASH! 1012 damage to Revelian! Jast used Light Beam! 577 damage to Revelian! Trix rammed into Revelian! 506 damage to Revelian! 56 damage to Trix! Lazro did nothing... Gamelover shot his gun! 543 damage to Revelian! Elte threw a punch! 888 damage to Revelian! Revelian summons some balls of dark energy and hurls them towards the team! Just barely missed Zachary! 272 damage to Lazro! 264 damage to Trix! 265 damage to Gamelover! 222 damage to Jast! 300 damage to Elte! lazro; bro have lazro; bro have you seen my socks larzo; around anywear Revelian gives lazro a weird look. Revelian jumps towards Lazro and does a 7-slash combo!!! 893 damage to Lazro!! Lazro got hurt and collapsed... Zachary: He wasn't much use during this fight anyways... Zachary used PSI Freeze!! It has no effect on Revelian! Trix rammed Revelian! 560 damage to Revelian! 32 damage to Trix! Jast used a Jump Kick on Revelian! 940 damage to Revelian!! Gamelover attacks! Just barely missed!! Elte begins to shake. Revelian dashes towards Zachary and does an upper slash! 730 damage to Zachary! Zachary got hurt and collapsed... Jast used healing science! Zachary was revived with full HP!! Trix rammed Revelian! 405 damage to Revelian! 34 damage to Trix! Gamelover attacks! CRITICAL HIT! 1,203 damage to Revelian! Elte begins to shake violently. Revelian suddenly jumps and does a 7-slash combo on Jast!! 984 damage to Jast!! He then grabs Jast's head and raises him in the air. Jast: Rgh.. I thought... we were friends, Rev... Ghh!! Revelian: FRIENDS?! I HAVE NO USE FOR FRIENDS WHEN I HAVE SO MUCH POWER!! BEGONE!!! *Does a powerful slash that sends Jast flying. Revelian: THAT'S NOTHING ON THE POWER I HAVE!!! AHAHAHA!!! Zachary: Revelian... You...!!!! Zachary's attack increased!! Zachary does a powerful slash on Revelian!! SMAAASH!!! 5,402 damage to Revelian!!! Trix rammed Revelian! SMAAASH!! 1,203 damage to Revelian!! 203 damage to Trix!!! Gamelover suddenly pulled out a second pistol and goes batshit crazy with them!!! 2,394 damage to Revelian!!! Elte suddenly transformed into... Aox?!!? She dashes to Revelian and does a powerful 7-punch combo that ends with a flying kick!! SMAAASH!!!! 6,402 damage to Revelian!! Revelian seems to be unable to move!! Zachary: Its time to FINISH THIS!!! Zachary does a 10-slash combo!!! SMAAAASH!!! 14,304 damage to Revelian!!! Voice in the Distance: ITS OVER 9000!!!! Revelian fell to his knees!! YOU WIN!!! Chapter 18- Apocalypse Now Zachary: W..We won?! NO WAY WE JUST FREAKING WON AGAINST REVELIAN. Elte: We did. -Transforms back to normal- Lazro: *Regained consciousness* How did you transform into Aox?! Elte: I have the ability to transform into dead people.... That Goliath? We fought and killed it together. The bat? We killed that, too. Jast: *Regained consciousness* So that means... Squato won?! Elte: Looks like it. Jast: YESSH!!! YESSHH!!!! Revelian: NO...!!! IT ISN'T OVER YET... AOX!! GIVE ME THE FULLEST POWER!! Zachary: Oh Shmit. But suddenly, a blue lightning bolt strikes him!!! Revelian then falls to the ground, unmoving. ???: Silence. You have served your purpose... Jast: Who the heck?! The blue capsule rises up from Revelian body. In front of it, a hologram of a Standard appears. ???: Yes. I merely used this fool to create a new machine for me... He thought he had power. But he didn't. It was a mere facade. And he walked forward like a lamb to the slaughter. Heheheeh.... Zachary: So.. you're... ???: Yes. I am the true Aox!! The original!! The dead body that was found on that fateful mountain... Little did Revelian know... that I really wasn't dead. Over the years, my body rotted and decayed, and became worthless. As a result, I silently waited. For many many years. Then, your friend showed up. I'm amazed such a pathetic mortal could do this well. Mehehe. But that's not the point. The point is... *It flies over to the Blue Machine and fuses with it.* The machine begins to transform. A torso comes out of it, and the machine itself warps. When it finally stopped, the machine was drastically different then it was before. There was a giant torso made from the top half, with its two sholders looking like Blauxolm eyes. The bottom half looked like a Blauxolm's head. It had gigantic fangs in the middle of it. In between the two sholders, a head with spikes sticking out of it stared at the gang. Aox: ...that he did what he was controlled to do. And now, I will destroy this pathetic world!! Zachary: So.. you used our friend... made him seem like a monster... FOR YOUR OWN GAIN?!! Aox: But of course. And the fool oh-so-willingly did it, too!! AHAHAHAHA!!!! But... enough chit-chat. Let's test your pathetic bodies and see how much torture they can withstand before breaking to bloody pieces!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!! Zachary: *Gulp!!* But suddenly... The KAISER fragment rises and floats to the gang!! KAISER: It seems that you are in a bit of a spot... Jast: You can talk?! KAISER: Yes. I am the spirit of the KAISER. My original master went mad with power, as you saw. I knew all along that the Blauxolm was manipulating him. He never listened to me, however... Now, I will lend my power to all of you. *Flashes once, and the gang's stats have powered up tenfold!! Now, stop that monster! Avenge my master!! Zachary then puts the fragment in his pocket, for saftey. BECAUSE POCKETS ARE THE SAFEST PLACE, LIKE, EVAR. Aox: ENOUGH!! ITS TIME TO ANNIHILATE YOU FOOLS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!! -'''''FINAL BATTLE!!!! Aox!!!!- Aox began!! Lazro stole thae HAIRPIN from Revelian's body! Lazro recieved the HAIRPIN!!! Lazro is fusing with the HAIRPIN! LAZRO TURNED INTO fijkdfoiaw488gn498gn8wi4urng9p6utmseirn8, The Random One! "For it is written: iawsedhfivdertp98bw98rbgo9se f97 fp9s8e gipbuwebrof8gdurhg989r8b9g8bes8prbgn98srt..." -The Random One disappeared?- Zachary did a 3-slash combo! 5626 damage to Aox! Elte transformed into Aox! Elte launched into the air and smashed down on Aox! 6000 damage to Aox! Trix is charging up! Gamelover shot in a barrage! 5297 damage to Aox! Jast shot an Aura Bolt! 5500 damage to Aox! Lazro's hairpin tranformed into a bazooka! Lazro shot a missile! 5678 damage to Aox! Aox opened its mouth and fired a giant laser beam!!! 4392 damage to Zachary! 1943 damage to Trix! 3432 damage to Gamelover! 2303 damage to Lazro! 3240 damage to Elte!! 3204 damage to Jast!! Lazro was frozen! Trix was frozen! Zachary used an upper slash on Aox! 3203 damage to Aox! Trix is frozen! Lazro is frozen! Gamelover went ballistic with his pistols!! 6954 damage to Aox! Elte jumps and does a flip kick! 3432 damage to Aox!! Jast does a flying kick!! 5930 damage to Aox! Aox moved up to Gamelover and Smashed down with its fist! 5500 damage to Gamelover! Gamelover got hurt and collapsed! Zachary: Die, you son of a bitch! Zachary flew up into the air, then plummeted down swordfirst! SMAAAASSH! 12345 damage to Aox! Trix used heat to thaw herself! Trix summoned a fire tornado and launched it! 6000 damage to Aox! Aox was burnt! Lazro is frozen! Elte does a mighty punch! 8886 damage to Aox! Jast cast a minor healing "spell"! All teammates healed 2000 health! Aox took 500 burn damage! Aox pounded the ground, causing an earthquake! It has no effect on Zachary! It has no effect on Trix! 4000 damage to Lazro! 4000 damage to Jast! 4000 damage to Elte! Elte got hurt and collapsed! Zachary did a spinning sword attack! Aox took 600 damage 20 times! Lazro broke free of the freeze! Lazro's hairpin transformed into a REALLY big hammer! Lazro whacked Aox! SMAASH! 10000 damage to Aox! Trix unleashed three fireballs! Aox took 9874 damage! Jast fired a Light Beam! Aox took 10037 damage! Aox began to warp and shake violently! Zachary: Have we won? Aox unleashed a massive dark pulse wave! 10000 damage to all! Zachary got hurt and collapsed! Lazro got hurt and collapsed! Jast got hurt and collapsed! Trix got hurt and collapsed! Zachary: No! We can't lose! Aox: BWAHAHAHA! NOW WATCH AS YOUR PATHETIC WORLD CRUMBLES! Revelian: No. I'm done being your puppet, Aox!! Revelian did a 17-slash combo! Aox took 18,444 damage! Aox: No! No! This cannot happen! I...I... Zachary: Lost. Revelian: And now its time you all got out of here... *Coughs violently* Jast: And what about you?! Revelian: Its time for atonement.... Zachary: No way! We're not leaving- Revelian warps out the whole gang, including Squato. Aox: YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF TO SAVE YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS?! YOU PATHETIC CREATURE!! YOU MAKE ME SICK!! Revelian: You just have no idea what friendship is. Now stop bitching and fucking die already. Aox: GRAAAAAAAGH!!! *Explodes, destroying the entire base* Chapter 19- It's Over Now, Right? Zachary: We'll...ARGH! I'm sick of him warping us around like that! I'm going back! Jast: No. He has it under control. Zachary: Now what? How do we know what happened to him? Lazro: All we can do is wait. Jast: WAIT A SECOND! HE FORGOT TO WARP SQUATO! *begins sobbing loudly* Squato: *Walks up behind him* Why master make eye water? Jast: Squato!!!! I knew he wouldn't forget you! Squato: SQUATO!! *Hugs Jast and almost snaps his spine* Elte: Now, where exactly are we? Lazro: Revelian's old home. Zachary: So... Now what? Jast: I'm not sure. Rev is dead. The Blauxolm army is also dead. We're at peace. Zachary: BUT AT WHAT COST?! Jast: Oh hush. Something stupid will happen and he'll be back. Elte: Well, my work here is done... Zachary: But where will you go? Elte: I might just hang around here. This place looks nice. Better then a freaky science facility. Jast: Alright... Zachary: Revelian... Are you really out there...?? Chapter 20- Epilogue... And Can Anyone Say SEQUEL? A few weeks later... In the rubble of the destroyed facility, two people climb out of it. One is tall, carrying a scythe. The other is only a little bit shorter. She is carrying a staff. ???: So... This is where he died... and we were born. ?????: ...It seems so... ???: Hmph. I can't belive that he would do something so fucking stupid! BAAH. And now here we are, completely freaking seperated!! Humph! ?????: ... ???: Hmph. May as well head to that town over the mountain. See what the hell that's all about. ?????: Please. Calm down... ???: Hmph. Chapter 21- The Epilogue OF the Epilogue Back at Gamelover's home, all was well again. Trix had been returned to her owner and her family. Trix: -sees Owen- Who is that? Owen: Trix! Trix! You're home! I wuv you, sister! Owen flew over, eager to hug her, but Trix dashed away. Trix: DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T!!! GO AWAY, STALKER! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! At Gamelover's Office... Gamelover: CAPLAN! Come here! Caplan: What is it, o master? Gamelover: You know that book you told me about? Caplan: "101 Ways to Decorate Cupcakes"? Gamelover: -facepalm- No, the other book! "How to Level Up!" Caplan: Oh... Yeah, I returned that to the library. I can't get it back. Gamelover: FUUUUUU- Gamelover: Wait... that book I picked up... -Reads the book found near the dead Blauxolm Slugger- Month of Osmium, Day... Something. I forgot. I've been climbing this damn mountain for days. Still nothing. Gonna take a break and rest for a while... Osmium, later. Started climbing again. Saw a big peak nearby. Might be something on it, but I'm not sure. Osmium, later still. Found a weird house. Well, there's gotta be something inside. It's been abandoned for several years. Osmium whatever. Found a weird body inside. It's old, blue, and rotted. It has giant teeth. I'm not sure what to call this thing. All I know is that it's dead. It could be the thing I was looking for. Later. Back at the bottom of the mountain. Heading back to my lab to see what we can do with that DNA... Later. AAHAHAHA!!! The power... It's simply amazing!! We've found it, alright! The Blauxolm!! We've created a Standard!! However, we still don't know a good process to make them as strong as the others. We will test with some things untill something good happens. Later! Well, it's been several days. Dozens of Blauxolm have been trashed into a containment center. But we've found the way. The way to successfully prototype Standards to make them incredibly powerful. He is now my assistant. Yes... this power... it is simply thrilling... I need more. And to get more... We need souls. Souls of evil hearts. Which is why I am opening a secret torture room at the bottom of the school. We will take the bad kids, torture them to death, and harvest their souls... For more power. HAAHAHAHAHHA!!! LATER!! THIS IS AMAZING!!! WE HAVE SO MUCH FUCKING POWER. SO MUCH!! HAHAHAH. THESE FOOLS WILL KNEEL. YOU HEAR ME?! MOTHERFUCKING KNEEL!!! AHAHAHAHAH!!!! ... Gamelover: I see... It tells of before Revelian went insane, and how he found the dead body of Aox... Huh... Poor Revelian. He was merely a pawn of Aox... I gotta show this to the others... Meh, maybe later. But for now, I'm going to sleep. It's been a rough day... *Sigh* Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Archaic Timeline